Phantom of the Miz
by HeartlessRomantic
Summary: Valjean is irate, and so, naturally begins to sing. Javert joins in to a strange duet. mizzies sing to the phantom's songs!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, Heartless here. Not quite sure what to say up here, but...read review, normal humdrums. Ah, yes. I neither own Les Miserables nor Phantom of the Opera...sighs I do, however, have enough late, coffee-addicted nights in which to write about them. So, enough about moi, on with the song!_**

**Val Jean:**

Insolent man!  
This slave  
Of order  
Basking in his  
Glory!

Ignorent fool!  
This brave  
Old off'cer  
Sharing in my  
Triumph!

**Javert:**

Val Jean! I hear you!  
Speak-  
I follow…  
Let me find you  
At last!

Val Jean, you run from me  
Hiding now  
Hiding always  
Convict!

**Val Jean:**

Arrogent child  
You will not find  
Know why in shadow  
I hide!

Look at your face  
In the mirror-  
I am there  
Inside!

**Javert:**

Dangerous Convict  
Damn renegade!  
Grant to me your  
Glory!

Dangerous Convict!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
Old thief…

**Val Jean:**

I am your mayor…  
Leave me now, obsessive hunter

**_The End...for this chapter anyway. If I get nice reviews, I'll add others and make it a collection! So...review! Love ya, _**

**_HR_**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE GOVERNMENT IS A MASQUERADE! **

**_Les Amis sing about why they are having the upcoming Revolution against the French government, I think after Grantaire gave them all a bit too much to drink… I am not entirely sure WHY I chose Masquerade, but it worked!_**

CHORUS  
Anarchy!  
Revolution on the street . . .  
Anarchy!  
Show your face,  
so the world will  
always know you!

Anarchy!  
Topple our new government . . .  
Anarchy!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!

Flash of truth . . .  
Splash of lie . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and die . . .  
King and Queen . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of blood . . .  
Face of beast . . .

Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .

Tooth of gold . . .  
Who would do?. . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . .

Faces . . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . .

GAVROCHE  
But who can name the face . . .?

ALL  
Anarchy!  
Grinning dauphins,  
splatting reds . . .  
Anarchy!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!

Anarchy!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Anarchy!  
Stop and start  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

Anarchy!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!

Masquerade!  
Leering King,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!

MARIUS  
What a nightCOURFEYRAC  
What a crowd!

JOLY  
Makes you glad!

ENJORLAS  
Makes you proud!  
All the creme  
de la creme!

FUEILLY  
Watching us conquer them!

JOLY/COURFEYRAC  
And all our fears  
are in the past!

GAVROCH  
Six months...

ENJORLAS  
Of our sweat!

GRANTAIRE  
Of our tears!

MARIUS  
Of a newfound passion!

ENJORLAS  
As we prepare the fight!

JOLY  
No more notes!

MARIUS  
No more ghost!

GRANTAIRE  
Here's a health!

ENJORLAS  
Here's a toast:  
to a prosperous France!

COURFEYRAC  
To the new government!

ENJORLAS  
And may its  
splendour never fade!

GAVROCHE  
Six months!

FUEILLY  
What a joy!

ENJORLAS  
What a change!

MARIUS  
What a revolution!

ALL  
And what a masquerade!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, yes I have changed it! This is Eponine singing about the Phantom to a Mizzie tune, so it is a little out of place but I put it up anyway. So ha. This song was going to be used when I did _A Midsummer Night's Dream in France_ in which all our favorite mizzies (Eponine, Marius, and Cossette) and our favorite Phantoms (Christine, Erik, and Raoul) are transported to the Arden forest in France for a night of fun with the faeries. Anyway. Done talking. curtain rises_**

**On My Own**

_**Eponine's Song to the Phantom**_

And now I'm all alone again,  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend,  
Without the French to keep beside me.  
And now the night is near,  
Now I can make believe I hear,

Now I can walk alone at night  
When everybody else is running.  
I think of him, and then I'm happy  
Knowing the music that he's playing  
The lovers go to bed,  
And I can hear his music in my head.

On my own,  
Pretending he's singing to me.  
All alone,  
I'll sing with him till morning.  
Without him,  
I feel his noose around me,  
And when I stray away, it is he

Who tries to kill me

In the rain,  
The holly leaves shine like silver.  
All the stars  
Are misty in the river.  
In the darkness,  
The trees are full of starlight,  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever.

And I know  
It's only in my mind,  
He's singing to Christine,

And not to me

And although he is a murderer  
Still I say,  
There's a way for us.

I love him,  
But when the night is over,  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river.  
Without him,  
The world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
He is singing to Christine again

I love him,  
But every day I'm learning,  
All my life,  
I've been dreaming of Marius  
Without me,  
His world will go on turning,  
A world that's full of o-per-a  
That I have never heard!

I love him...  
I hate him...  
I love him...  
But only on my own...


	4. Chapter 4

**How can you be sure?**

_**Based off of Les Miserables Stars**_

_**Yet another fanfiction idea at midnight. **_

**Christine: **  
There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from grace  
Fallen from grace  
Raoul be my savior  
Why must I yield?  
When we come mask to face  
When we come mask to face

He knows his way in the dark  
Mine is the way of the puppet  
And those who walk his halls of treachery  
Shall become ensnared  
And when they scream

As Erik has screamed  
The music  
The noose!

Raoul  
With all your kindness  
How do you not fear  
Spreading his madness  
Up to the light  
You are our patron  
How are you sure?  
Sending me to my Death

Sending me to my Death

You know your plan will fail  
You'll watch me dangle by neck  
Little Lotte fears her Death shall cometh  
The next to hang  
The next with Arachne  
And when they scream

As Erik has screamed  
You scream in Hell!

And so you have planned

And so you have marked it  
On the mirror to his halls  
That he who murders gets the girl  
To take down there!

Scared to be frightened?

Starting more chaos  
To save their necks  
You are the patron  
How are you sure?  
Sending me to my Death

Sending me to my Death….


End file.
